<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No respect by Littlelazyknight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649286">No respect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelazyknight/pseuds/Littlelazyknight'>Littlelazyknight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But there's absolutely, Godric's Hollow, Humor, James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter Live, No Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelazyknight/pseuds/Littlelazyknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon Dursley has no respect for wizards and magic. This time it changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No respect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James Potter always disliked Vernon Dursley. That man had no respect for him, for Lily and for anyone that was a part of the Wizarding World, so James didn't feel obliged to like him. Not until the night when that very character  trait of Vernon's changed everything.<br/>
He was watching his brother in law  as he put on a coat in a hurry. The man's face was red and he was out of breath, but not out of breath enough to not scream again.<br/>
"A man without any career prospects, a man who thinks calculus is a goddamn spell will not teach me about math!"<br/>
"I wasn't talking about math. I was just saying that Quidditch is an entertaining sport to watch," said James mildly amused.<br/>
"It doesn't make any sense! Catching that stitch..."<br/>
"Snitch"<br/>
"Whatever. It's just way too many points for that one ball! Why do you even bother scoring points in any other way?! It's a nonsensical game and football is much better."<br/>
Instead of answering James leaned closer to Lily and whispered:<br/>
"Remember it was your idea to tell them where we live and invite them for Halloween."<br/>
Lily rolled her eyes but before she answered Vernon called Petunia, told her to hurry because he wouldn't stand to be a moment longer in this house and opened the door.<br/>
When he saw who was standing at Potters' doorstep, took in the ridiculous black robes and a stick in that man's hand Vernon exploded. Then he punched Lord Voldemort in the nose.<br/>
"Another freak! They invited another freak and they didn't even tell us!"<br/>
"You filthy Muggle! I'll make you pay for this!" bellowed Voldemort clutching his nose with both hands. He realised his mistake only when Vernon stepped on his wand, breaking it in half. In the meantime James, got over his initial shock, grabbed his wand from the sofa and casted a stunning spell over Vernon's shoulder.<br/>
"Watch where you point that thing," said Petunia, crossing her arms. Ignoring her James made sure that he wasn't hallucinating and it was indeed the Dark Lord laying on his lawn unconscious, wandless and with a bleeding nose. When he confirmed it was true he took a deep breath and looked Vernon in the eyes.<br/>
"You were right. I'm a man without any career prospects and basic understanding of math. Quidditch is a stupid game. Please, teach me about football," said James with only a little bit of sarcasm. He barely stopped himself from hugging his brother in law. </p>
<p>###</p>
<p>The next few weeks were the worst weeks in the life of Vernon Dursley. There were tens of weird letters addressed to him, hundreds of owls sitting on the lawn of Privet Drive with hundreds of gifts. He and Petunia threw out every single one of them (except for tickets to the Champions League, which Vernon hid in his pocket before Petunia saw them). He was approached by a man claiming to work for a Minister only to be informed that he was awarded Order of Merlin- like he would ever consider accepting a prize named like that. When asked by journalists how he managed to defeat "You Know Who", he answered that he didn't know who. The Dailly Prophet was the only paper that managed to get a better answer and they promptly published it on the front page.<br/>
"I will never be afraid of some idiot waving a piece of wood. I have no respect for him and the likes of him." Although the "likes of him" referred to any wizard it  was widely misinterpreted as Death Eaters. That only further cemented Vernon's image as a hero of the Wizarding World. He wasn't really pleased about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Turning Vernon's rant about how he hates wizards into a inspiring quote is in my opinion the essence of what Daily Prophet stands for.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>